


#22 Homesick, conclusion

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York drama continues as Matt is wounded and Kitty is kidnapped</p>
            </blockquote>





	#22 Homesick, conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features the characters and canon from the television series, Gunsmoke, which aired in 1955. They are not owned by me.

Homesick - conclusion

Nov. 12th, 2010 at 4:15 PM

 

"Kitty! Hold up!"

The redhead turned to see Drew Highfield running through the lobby towards her, waving an envelope.

"Well, hello, Kitty smiled.  
You're just in time for coffee.  
Matt had breakfast and headed up to The Dakota, but I'm more of a late riser," Kitty laughed.  
"How about lunch then? I can spare an hour or so.  
I wanted to drop off these reports for Matt."

"Thanks, Drew.  
Shall we stay here then? I like the bar area with those private side spaces, and I can sign for it."

"No, I can't let you do that, but they do put out a rather nice buffet."

As the pair waited to be seated, a man who had been reading a newspaper in the Astor House lobby, nodded to a man sitting at the bar, lighting a cigar.

The man put down his paper. He stood, putting on his bowler derby, and as the man with the cigar walked by he said, "The Dakota."

###

 

Matt Dillon thought he would never get to 72nd Street.  
He finally jumped out of the handsome cab and walked through the park towards Central Park West and the looming structure that was still being constructed. The westerner felt much more at home in the natural setting of Central Park, far from the crowded streets downtown.

The big man stood facing the imposing building and took a seat on a bench on the edge of the park.

A few minutes later a man sat on the other end of the bench and tipped his hat.

"Quite something, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I wonder what inspired the architect who designed it," Matt said, as if talking to himself.

"From the dormers, spandrels, niches, balconies, and balustrades, its character would appear to be North German Renaissance."

Matt turned to the man and asked, "You design it?"

"No, but I'm the developer. Allow me to introduce myself. Edward Clarke. And you are, sir?"

"Matt Dillon," Matt replied as the two men shook hands.

"I see you appreciate architecture, Mr. Dillon. I'm guessing you are not an easterner. Where do you reside?"

"I'm the US Marshal of Dodge City."

"Ah, Kansas."

"You've heard of it?"  
"I find myself drawn to the western states and territories. I named this The Dakota and commissioned a statue of a Dakota Indian to keep watch over the door at the 72nd Street entrance."

Matt grinned. "I heard it was because folks in New York considered it to be as remote as the Dakota Territory."

"Yes, that is a popular theory."

"I know someone who lives here, but it looks like it isn't finished," Matt said.

"We had much of it built in 1880, and it will be completely finished by 1884."

"Is the interior German also?" Matt asked.

"No, it is more a French influence."

"There will be a courtyard in the center and each apartment will overlook that as well as have a view of Central Park.  
There will also be tennis and croquet courts, and a gymnasium will be located on the tenth floor."

"There must be a lot of apartments in there."

"Only sixty-five. The rooms are all quite large, well appointed with the finest woods, and many have fourteen foot ceilings."

"I see why you are so proud, Mr. Clarke.

The hotel where I'm staying has about fifty rooms on each floor but isn't anywhere near this size."

"What about horses?" Matt asked.

He was enjoying this conversation and nearly forgot what brought him to The Dakota.

"An excellent question, and one a man from Kansas would think to ask.  
The Dakota has a separate building behind it to house the carriages and horses.  
You mentioned knowing one of the residents, Marshal, so maybe we have a mutual acquaintance."

Matt thought for a moment and then decided he would trust this stranger.

"A young man named Clay Hart died here about two months ago."

Trust did not go as far as mentioning Drew Highfield.

"Yes. A tragic thing when a healthy young person takes his own life.

The police and an influential friend of Mr. Hart kept it out of the public eye.

Do you have a reason to think there may have been foul play, Marshal?"

"I knew Clay Hart and he was not the type of man to commit suicide. I'm looking for answers. I have no intention of bringing bad publicity your way."

"I appreciate your honesty and your discretion, Marshal.

Now, I must be on my way."

Edward Clarke rose to his feet and Matt did the same. Clarke smiled up at the tall lawman and shook his hand, saying, "Pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Likewise."

Matt watched as a horseless carriage came to a stop in front of them and Edward Clarke got inside.

He did not notice the one that stopped a block away and the man with a cigar who got out.

 

###

"Puppy face?" Drew Highfield couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, Drew, it was a slip. You can't ever repeat it!  
You must swear to me that you won't. Please!"

"I'm sorry for laughing, Kitty. But when you said Matt gave you his puppy face, well, I just pictured that big, strong man with his big, blue eyes looking up at you."

"I don't see what's so funny about that.

Drew, I'm quite serious," Kitty said quite seriously.

"That was a private thing that I should never have revealed.  
I guess I let my guard down around you because you already know so much about our private life."

"And you trusted me, remember?"

"Yes. We always felt we could trust you after that day we brought you to my rooms."

"It meant so much that you both liked the manuscript, Kitty."

"Matt and I felt guilty because your work was so good and we stopped you from publishing it, that we almost wrote to you to tell you to go ahead."

"I wouldn't do that after I gained your confidence. I wouldn't risk you being put in danger for anything."

Kitty finished her drink, and to change the subject, reached for the envelope that Drew had brought for Matt and said, "Let's have a look at these reports.

Will you get in trouble for not going back to work?"

Drew ignored the question and said, "I wonder what's taking Matt so long, Kitty."

"I've been thinking the same thing."

 

###

Kitty Russell tried to hide her concern over Matt as she read over the police report about Clay being found with a gun in his right hand, and the fatal bullet wound on the right temple.

Suddenly she grabbed the coroner's report out of Drew's hands and began to rapidly turn the pages.

"What is it, Kitty? Did you find something?"

"Yes. It was right in front of our faces!  
The killer made a big mistake.

Here!"

Kitty turned the open page of both reports around so that Drew could read them.  
She didn't wait for him to find it. The redhead tapped her finger on the part of the report that had jumped out at her.

"Clay was left-handed."

Drew let the information sink in and then said, "Oh Kitty, how could they have missed that?"

"They didn't know him and assumed, like the killer, that Clay was right-handed.

Maybe Matt has learned something, too.  
Something we can use to prove it. This is not proof.They'll just say he used his right hand."

"I'm getting worried about him, Kitty."

"I know. He should have been back long ago."

 

###

"Why is it taking so long?" Kitty asked as they drove through the City in a horseless carriage. Normally, she would be curious about her surroundings, but all Kitty could think about was Matt.  
He must be hurt. Or worse. Why did I wait so long?  
"Almost there.  
Kitty, remember I gave the keys to Matt, so we may not be able to get in the apartment."

"We'll get in if I have to break down the door," the determined redhead said.

A few minutes later they were standing on Central Park West about to cross 72nd Street.

Drew took Kitty's arm and said, "Look over there."

Kitty saw a strange looking wagon being led by two horses with snap harnesses.  
On the side of the white wagon were the words "Bellevue Hospital Ambulance Service."

"Oh my God!"

Kitty broke free of Drew's hold and ran to the scene in time to see Matt being placed in the wagon on a stretcher.

"Let me in!"

"Its all right gentlemen, the lady is his wife."

The attendant stepped aside and both Kitty and Drew scrambled aboard.

They heard someone say,"No witnesses that I know of, constable. Somehow he managed to get the door open and crawl into the hallway, or he would have bled out."

Drew sat on a makeshift bench and looked at the male nurse next to him who was listening to Matt's chest.  
The man shook his head slowly and said, "He's lost too much blood."

Kitty had gone straight to Matt and was whispering in his ear while softly moving her hands over his cheek and forehead.

Their young friend found it hard to swallow when he tried to speak.

"He'll be okay, Kitty," Drew said, but he knew how lame that sounded.

Kitty Russell, the strongest woman he had ever known, looked up at him with the saddest expression he had ever seen, and it broke his heart.

 

###

"A blood transfusion?" Drew said to the doctor who came into the room where he was pacing while waiting for word about his friend.

"The use of cow's milk was replaced by saline as a blood substitute, but a well respected physician in London has been using whole blood transfusions to treat hemophilia," Dr. Gossart explained.

"What does that mean for Matt?"

"We will take a small amount of blood from Miss Russell's arm and transfuse Mr. Dillon using a syringe, and then will use antiseptics to control infection."

Drew noticed that Dr. Gossart referred to Kitty as Miss Russell, not Mrs. Dillon, but allowed her to stay by Matt's side.  
"What is the risk to them?" he asked.

"His heartbeat is much stronger, but he is still in very serious condition.  
There should be very little risk to Miss Russell, the doctor continued, although there is a strong viewpoint that cross-matching blood is important to the success of a transfusion."

"Doctor, I'd like to volunteer if you need to take more blood."

"The next few hours will determine the need.

I must attend to another emergency, Mr. Highfield.  
You may step inside for a few minutes."

Drew waited a few moments allowing the news to sink in, and then slowly opened the door.

"Don't you even think of leaving me, Cowboy.  
I didn't come back after six months to loose you."

"Kitty?" Drew whispered.

"Drew is here, Matt.  
I haven't wired Doc yet. Let's wait a while, okay?  
I don't want to worry everyone when I know you'll be up and about soon."

"Kitty is right, Matt."

Drew stared at the big man lying in the bed so still that he didn't seem to be breathing.

He touched Kitty's shoulder and said, "I'll be outside if you need me.  
Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Talk to your father. Ask him straight out if he is responsible.

That's what Matt would do."

Before walking through the door, Drew turned to watch as Kitty softly kissed Matt's lips, and then continued talking to him tenderly.

 

###

"His fever broke. I wouldn't have bet a cent for his chance to recover without a transfusion, and he still has a long way to go, but.."

"But he'll make it, Dr. Gossart. You can bet the farm."

The physician smiled at the redhead and said, "You need to get some rest."

"I won't leave him."

"I would have bet you'd say that," Gossart said.

"I'll look in on him later."

When the man had gone, Kitty gave a deep sigh and placed her head on the pillow so her forehead touched Matt's.

"Kit..." Matt managed before slipping back to unconsciousness.

"I'm here, Cowboy, and I love you so much."

Just then a man in a bowler entered the room. He smelled like a stale cigar.

"Excuse me, ma'am.  
I'm with the police. Sergeant Baskin," he said while flipping open an ID badge.

"Has the Marshal said anything about who did this?"

"He never came to and he's dying," Kitty lied.

"I'm very sorry.  
I'll leave my card if you learn anything about this terrible attack.  
In the meantime we'll continue to look for witnesses."

When the man left, Matt said, "Him."

"Matt?"

"Stabbed me.  
Why did you say.." Matt struggled to speak and seemed close to slipping away again.

"You didn't have a badge or identification, but he knew you were a US Marshal.  
It's possible he may have learned that somewhere, but I just didn't trust him."

Matt opened his eyes and looked up at his lady.  
"You amaze me," he managed.

"Go back to sleep. You need your rest.

And don't give me that puppy face of yours."

###

"George Hook?  
There must be some mistake, Andrew."

"He is not who he says he is father, and I need to know if you have been aware of this all along.

Clay is dead and Matt is in hospital trying to hold on to life.  
I don't want to lose my friend and I don't want Kitty to go through what I went through."

"Clay Hart committed suicide!  
How can you compare yourself to Matt and Kitty, boy?" the senior Highfield shouted.

Then, to Drew's surprise, Race Highfield placed a hand on his son's shoulder and said, "Andrew, I may not have been the most affectionate father, but that doesn't mean I don't love and respect you."

"George Huckley is this George Hook, father.

If you didn't commission him to get rid of Clay, than he did it on his own. And, I don't doubt for a minute that he tried to kill Matt."

"Kitty may be in danger, as well."

"Why would he target Kitty Russell?"

"Her testimony helped put him in prison."

 

###

As Drew Highfield walked out of the library, he saw Reynolds open the door and let in a man, announcing, "Mr. Huckley is expecting you, Sgt. Baskin."

Drew stood by the stairs until Reynolds had returned to the kitchen at the back of the house, then he silently approached the door of the front parlor that George Huckley often used as an office.

"Dillon wasn't dead, but close to it.  
His whore even told me was dying."

"Did he tell her anything, Baskin?"

"Naw, he never even came to."

"Did he find anything to tie us to Hart's murder?"

"There was nothing on him. Even if he found something, he'll never have a chance to use it."

"I don't think I can convince my boss to cover this up like he did the suicide. The murder of a US Marshal may bring a lot of attention. Dillon is a big man in Kansas."

"What about his woman?"

"We can't have anything suspicious happen to her too soon. It has to look like an accident.

If we use suicide, we'll need to force her to write a note. Something about not wanting to live without Dillon shouldn't raise any flags."

"Okay, then I'll get back to the station and I'll check on the Marshal tomorrow.  
Hopefully he won't make it through the night."

"Hopefully," laughed George Hook.  
Drew quickly jumped back behind the stairs and after Hook let the lawman out, he appeared.

"Hello, Huckley."

"Oh, hello. I didn't know you were here."

"Just had a visit with my father. I'm going back to be with Kitty as she sits vigil."

"Did something happen?"

"Yes, Matt was almost murdered. It is pretty bad."

"Sorry to hear it."

 

###

At the foot of the bed stood Horace Andrew Highfield, hat in hand.

"So, you believe him?" Kitty asked, while not moving from the chair beside Matt's hospital bed.

"My son is not a liar and what he overheard is potentially very dangerous. I feel responsible for my part in all this."

Matt tried to lift himself up with his arms and Kitty moved to place pillows behind him. He looked up at her as if to say "thanks" and gave her a little smile.

Kitty had been fighting with her stubborn lawman every time he tried to move from the bed. Now she seemed to sense the importance for him of not appearing weak.

"You know, it's not too late to make things right with your son," Matt said in a strong voice that belied his condition.

"I hope not, Matt.  
But right now we need to protect you and Kitty.

That Baskin fellow will be checking to see if you died, and then he and Huckley will attempt another suicide plan. This time with Kitty as the victim."

Highfield added, "Should we try to fake your death?

Hospitals and hotels are very public places and you would be discovered at my home.

Andrew and I agree you should both stay with him until you get your strength back."

"That may be best, Matt," Kitty said.

Just then the door opened and Sgt. Baskin stepped into the room, clearly surprised to see Race Highfield.

"Excuse me. I didn't realize you had visitors.  
I just came to pay respects and find out if Mr. Dillon managed to say anything about the attempt on his life.  
I see you have made a remarkable recovery, sir."

"They say I'll live, but I don't remember anything, Mr. uh.."

"Oh, this is Sgt. Baskin, Matt. He is with the police.

Sergeant, allow me to introduce Race Highfield."

The men exchanged a handshake and Baskin slowly retreated from the room.

"Have we met before?" Highfield asked, as the man stood in the doorway.

"I don't recall, but I suppose it is possible.  
Sorry to intrude. I'll be on my way."

Race Highfield took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his brow.

"You think he'll head straight to George Hook, don't you, Matt?" Kitty asked.

"Yes."

Matt looked at the shaken man and asked, "Are you okay, Race?"  
Then he added, "You handled that very well."

"Dear God, man, how can you be so calm? You too, Kitty."

"Practice, I guess," Kitty replied.

"What now, Marshal?"

"I need to be armed. Can you get me a gun, Race?"

"Me, too," Kitty said firmly.

"No. You're going home, Kitty. Drew can see you on the next train for.."

"Oh sure. You should know better than that, Matt.  
Together, remember?"

"Father?"

Drew entered the room and looked from face to face.

The senior Highfield quickly grabbed some money from his billfold and pushed it into his son's hand.

"Andrew, you must hurry. They may come back. Bring us each a loaded pistol, my boy."

"What!"

"No, Drew, just one for me. I don't want you and your father to be involved."

The senior Highfield began to push his son toward the door.

"Do as I say. I'll explain later. Get cracking!"

 

###

"Where's your flask?" Matt whispered.

"Never mind. I'll give you some water."

Kitty didn't want Race Highfield to know she had slipped some whiskey to Matt. Her instincts told her he would not approve.

"Whiskey goes well with water. And without."

"That's a lot of W's."

The couple began giggling, which Highfield found very strange in this humorless situation. Maybe it is the way they deal with stress, he thought.

Drew finally burst into the room carrying a small suitcase. He placed it on the foot of the bed saying, "Here they are. Now please tell me what is going on."

His father opened the case and retrieved a sixgun, which he handed to Matt, who checked the chamber and the weight and fit in his hand.  
Race took another and slipped it into his belt.  
Next, he handed one to Drew, who stared at his father in amazement.

Race looked at Matt, and so did Kitty, with piercing eyes. The patient nodded and Highfield handed her the last gun.

"They're already loaded but there is also a box of ammunition," Drew said as he watched Kitty place the firearm deep inside the pocket of her black skirt.

"If you want to help, the best thing to do would be to go home and act normally. Try to find out what Hook is up to. I doubt he will show up himself. Probably send Baskin, and I can handle him."

"I don't feel right leaving, Marshal," Race said.

Kitty noticed he no longer used Matt's name.

"It's the best way to help. You can fill Drew in on the way. Now, please leave so I can get into some clothes."

Kitty opened a small case and removed some folded clothes which she placed on the bed. Race noticed that the case contained a flask as well.

"Please take care of each other," the man said sadly.

"You do the same," Matt said.

 

###

Kitty wrapped an arm around Matt's waist and leaned her head against his chest. Her other hand was feeling his chest where the badge would usually be felt rough against her cheek.

"It's gonna be a long night, Kitty. I guess I'd be wasting my time trying to convince you to leave."

Kitty looked up at him and said, "You're learning, Cowboy."

The big man leaned over his redhead and they fell into a long, wet kiss.

"Oh my! Excuse me," came a timid Irish voice from the doorway.

Matt and Kitty broke their embrace to find a young woman holding a dinner tray.

"It's okay, Miss. You can just leave the tray," Matt blushed.

After the girl had left, Kitty began laughing. She walked over to the tray, picked up a slice of bread and took a bite.

"Kitty, why don't you have some supper and try to find Dr. Gossart," Matt directed.

"I don't like the idea of leaving, Matt.  
Why do you need the doctor?"

"Baskin won't try anything until the middle of the night. I need you to alert Dr. Gossart without spreading panic. We don't want anyone in here if trouble comes.  
It would be a good idea if they moved any patients from the next room, too," Matt added.

"Well, okay, Matt. I'll find Dr. Gossart and tell him to keep the hospital staff away tonight.

Eat your dinner. I'll find something to eat and will bring back coffee for us. Like you said, it will be a long night."

"And maybe some dessert?" Matt grinned.

"I'll see what I can do, Cowboy. But don't expect Baked Alaska."

The couple came together in a brief kiss, and then Kitty turned to leave.

She stopped at the door and sighed, "I'm homesick."

 

###

Matt pushed some remaining food around the plate, once more glancing at the clock on the wall.

Suddenly he heard the handle on the door turn. Matt drew the gun from his belt and aimed it at the terrified face of Race Highfield.

"No!"

"What are you doing here, Race?"

"Marshal, a killer is on the way. He is supposed to smother you with a pillow. Baskin gave him a hundred dollars and told him he would be promoted within the police force."

Highfield took a few deep breaths and continued.

"Drew stayed back to follow Huckley. I mean Hook. We heard him tell Baskin to bring Kitty to .."

The man looked around the room and asked, "Where is she?"

 

###

"The Ramble? What's that?" asked a worried Matt Dillon.

"It's in Central Park just south of the lake," Highfield replied. "We heard Huckley tell Baskin to bring her there and he'll be waiting."

"Take me there."

"But Marshal, you can hardly stand up let alone hike through the park.  
Drew followed Huckley so.."

"Your son is no match for a killer. I'm afraid Baskin already has Kitty."

The big lawman placed his hand on Race Highfield's shoulder. "Please."

"I understand. Let's go. My driver is just out front."

Matt declined the older man's assistance and walked independently down the hall.  
Dr. Gossart saw them and rushed toward his patient.

"Mr. Dillon, where do you think you're going? You are not in condition to be leaving, and need to get back in bed."

"Did Kitty talk to you, Doctor?"

"Yes, she said someone may attack you over night and hospital staff should stay away from your room.

Miss Russell said she would explain when she returned."

"She hasn't returned. We're going to find her."

With that, Matt Dillon stood up straight and looked into Race Highfield's face.

"If Drew followed Hook to Central Park he may be in trouble, Race. We may have to save both of them."

"I'll do whatever I can, Marshal. I'll have the driver get us there without haste. I just pray we're not too late."

 

###

Matt was holding his ribcage, and from the expression on his face it was clear he was in a lot of pain.  
He and Highfield were moving through the Ramble looking for signs that would point them to Kitty and her captors.  
Under the protection of darkness, Matt knew that they could be on the other side of some bushes or trees or behind one of the many rock formations.  
A good place to kill someone, he thought.

The two men stopped half way through a tunnel under a bridge so Matt could catch his breath. He leaned against the stone wall and watched people move innocently through the park.

"Where is she?" he said with obvious pain.

"We have covered most of the area. Maybe we should go in the direction of the lake, Marshal."

"Lead the way."

 

###

Baskin was carrying an unconscious Kitty over his shoulder toward some row and punting boats.

"Hold her under if you have to," he heard Hook say.

Drew Highfield heard him, too.

Baskin placed the limp body of Kitty Russell in one of the small crafts and pushed off onto the lake. He looked around to be sure there were no other people in sight. Satisfied, he brought in the oars and then stood over the redhead who was lying face down at the bow.

"Well, Marshal's Woman, lets see if you float or sink."

As he pulled her left shoulder and arm up, Kitty turned and fired the gun she was holding in her right hand.

Baskin grabbed his belly and fell over the side of the boat into the dark lake.

Kitty didn't wait to see if he went under. She grabbed the oars and began to row toward shore.

Drew saw him step from behind some rocks and take aim at the image of a woman rowing a boat.

"Drop it, Hook!"

The man turned as if to fire in the direction of the familiar voice. A shot rang out missing him by inches. George Hook returned fire and at the same time a third shot, this one finding it's mark, burned into his chest.

Matt and Race were running in the direction of the shootings. Matt's chest was pounding but he forgot his pain and forced his legs to navigate the difficult terrain.

Drew Highfield dropped his gun and was suddenly knee-deep in water, pulling the boat to a stop on the edge of the lake.

He helped Kitty out and she asked, "Where's the other one?"

"You there!" called a man in a police uniform.

"Officer.. these men tried to.."

"No, Drew! It's him!" Kitty shouted, as she raised her gun.

The policeman held his gun out in both hands, poised to fire, when a bullet tore into his side, quickly followed by another in his chest.

Kitty threw down her gun and took off running.

"Matt!"

Drew looked around the park at the people who had gathered to take in the gruesome scene.  
They were shocked to see a policeman killed by a woman and a western-dressed man who fell to the ground after firing.

As he started in the direction of Matt and Kitty, Drew saw his father approaching.  
Race Highfield put his arms around his son, held him tightly, and managed to say, "Oh, son."

A few minutes later, several policemen and an ambulance crew arrived on the scene.

"Has he been shot?" Race asked Kitty as she cradled her wounded lawman, tears streaming down her face.

"No. It's the knife wound. I think some stitches opened up and he is bleeding again. We have to get him back."

Drew waved to the medics, and they scrambled toward them with a stretcher.

"Let them take you and Matt, Kitty," Race said.  
"Drew and I will stay here to help straighten out this mess."

"It may create a scandal, father."

"As long as the truth comes out, my boy."

 

###

"Howdy, Ma'am."

"Howdy yer ownself."

Giggles.

"Are you sure you don't miss big city life, Kitty?" Matt said as he licked and kissed her ear and stroked her neck and shoulder.

"Your skin is amazing, Kitty. So soft. I love every freckle."

Kitty lifted the quilt over their heads like a cocoon, and then wrapped her arms around Matt.

"Everything I need is right here, Cowboy."

 

###

Festus watched Sam return from the upstairs rooms of the Long Branch with an empty tray under his arm and a big smile on his face.  
The hillman's gaze followed him until he returned behind the bar.

"Did ya hear yet from Matthew and Miz Kitty 'bout when that there train will be here?"

Hannah and Doc exchanged a conspiratorial look.

"I think we will be having that big welcome home party on Saturday, Festus," Hannah said.

"Oh, well then, should I meet the train an help 'em with all their things?"

"Now you know darn well that Kitty's trunks arrived days ago," Doc groused.

Festus raised his eyes to the balcony at the top of the stairs.

"Miz Hannah, are ya fixin to move upstairs?"

"How in tarnation did you come to that conclusion?" Doc asked as he swiped a hand over his mustache.

"Well, Sam has been a bringin' things back en forth pretty regular like, don't ya know."

"Festus, when I bought into the Long Branch, it was agreed that Kitty would handle the lease on my little cottage, but would retain her rooms as well as fifty-one per cent of the business."

Then she leaned in and whispered, "Don't let on to anyone, but Sam picked them up at the train already."

"You mean to say they're back?!"

"Shhh! Don't you have any sense at all? Didn't Hannah just tell you not to .. oh for goodness sake."

Doc shook his head and looked at Hannah as if to say you shouldn't have told him.

"Pfft! You ol scudder, keepin it to yer ownself."

"When did they get ta Dodge, Miz Hannah?"

"Yesterday morning."

"An they ain't been down at all - not even to et?"

"I'm sure we'll hear all about their adventures soon enough, Festus," Doc said.

"You be sure to leave them alone for now, he added as he stood to leave.

I'm just glad they decided to come back at all."

Festus watched Doc leave, and then asked Hannah, "Why do ya think they did come back?"

"Homesick, they said."

 

The End


End file.
